


oso 5: An Extremely Clowny Goofy Movie

by Linkle



Category: Open Source Objects
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkle/pseuds/Linkle
Summary: oso 5 leaked





	oso 5: An Extremely Clowny Goofy Movie

PEANUT BUTTER IS A CANDY

COLD OPENING [sfx of ribcage]s  
.  
!ask  
.  
.  
“This….This is it Luigi! Toeless villa!” My Cheese Stank  
HAHA NO TOES MARIO  
SFX. THE COCK RINGS. DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE.

SCENE 1  
THEME SONG  
WOOOAAAHHHH!  
Here we go, cause we're Donut BFB & Egoraptor!  
A little cuck, Donut BFB & Egoraptor  
We're amazing, totally crazy  
Donut BFB, Egoraptor, come on, everybody, sing!cum!  
We're gonna scream at the top of our lungs!  
We're gonna fIES and have some fun!  
We don't care, if you stare, I mean, look at our underwear!  
BRAAAAAIIIIIN FREEEEEEEZZZE! Ooooooooh...BRAIN FREEZE!

Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba  
Blah blah, blah blah, buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-blah!  
So come and cum at the top of our lungs!  
Come and fly and have some fun!  
Buh-buh-blah, buh-buh-blah, buh, blah, blah, Donut BFB & Egoraptor!

Donut BFB and Egoraptor: Ohhhhhh!

Donut BFB: That's nice!  
Egoraptor: This was like the darksouls of themesongs  
MY NAME IS ANGELA HEY HELLO. WELCOME TO MY VERY OWN SHOW, I’LL INTRODUCE MY FRIENDS. OH NO IT’S NINNY POO. DIDDY DOOY DOO-A, MY NAME IS ANGELA, AND NANETTE MANOIR IS A JERK FACE SNOB  
ANGELA DIGIVOLVE INTO ANGELAMON  
Incense holderf cucking dies I AM EATING A COOKIE THAT SAYS BOO NOW IT JUST SAYS OO  
Got everything ready for the party?  
Remy: im remy  
Hi ,mom\

Ryan: WHOEVER KEEPS ADDING TOES TO THE COLD OPENING I WILL FUCKING ROLL UP INTO A JOINT AND SMOKE LIKE A BLUNT  
TI he bigger

Fought Clowns  
Thought clowns

the giggle the bigg  
I will kill youhelp!

er the jiggle 

Honk

what the fuck??????????????????????????dont kill him or he kills you  
Im not a yandere im yan-bba dabba dere

I think +s should be added to oso and they should be called candy 🍙donut  
My dad ->LEAVE HER ALONE  
TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT

Aw shit here comes Pac-Man YO YO YO YO YO  
4 thot clowns

After the thot clowns came in super mario decided he was needed on the scezne, as the local bisexual power bottom, he was the perfect man for the job!

Coin was born in the bowels of oi its 12 bing ben at 19 bong. He slid out frome the bowels of the clock like a little bitch. “Ow,” he said, “the pain of sentience is too much to bear/ please put me back in.” Penny was delivered by the stork like a normal personhelp!

I’m better than you are so I should write the OSO

SCENE 9:

Scene starts with Bamm-Bamm sitting by the prehistoric lake, skipping stones with a wistful expression on his face. Behind him Pebbles approaches. She sees that he is lost in thought, so she smiles and taps his shoulder. Bamm-Bamm flinches.

Bamm-Bamm: In the forbidden forest lurks a monster and you'll see

How my childhood curiosity got the best of me!

With crusty skin and giant claws and dripping fangs and beady eyes

His arms surround you, feels like drowning in mud pies!♫

♫The Big Bog Monster is coming after you!

His terrifying face will make you scream until you're blue!♫

♫His breath was awfully stinky;

It could knock over a rhino;

His hair was full of maggots, And his ears dripped something yellow.

I thought to myself, What could it be?

His eyes were red from what I could see;

His arms were thicker than a tree;

It scared the bananas outta me!♫

♫The Big Bog Monster is comin' after you!

His terrifyin' face will make ya scream until you're blue!♫

♫The Big Bog Monster is comin' after you!

You better run and hide cuz if he catches you your through!♫

♫The Big Bog Monster is comin' after you!

Razor sharp teeth, those beady eyes, mud pies!♫

♫The Big Bog Monster is comin' after you

Pebbles: That’s cool Bamm-Bamm anyways i think im transgender now

Bamm-Bamm: oh fucking hella

Dino: im dinosaur

help!

Wiki is dead in a nearby gutter  
Bea t the meatles

I don’t like your trick, it is dangerous  
You and i are going to have a fucking polycule

4 beetles make a band a rolypolycule

I think corny is jusdt a little cookie

Herb Cookie: wow thanks for letting me into OSO guys  
[i pick up herb cookie and roll him up and smoke him]  
Herb cookie vapes and he does it in the rented apartment that we share even though i KNOW i told him not to and he told me he wouldnt but i can SMELL it from the kitchen i can smell it and i saw him exhale and im so mad he says that its helpful for the cute little succulents (he calls them lil succs) in the window but it is making MY cacti (big fucking idiot) super soggy and miserable and it makes me SO mad it makes me SO FUCKING MAD

THIS IS JASPER i smells lol I DO NOT SMELLSEVERYTHING IS GOING SO FAST IT IS LAGGING I CANT SEE PROGRESS HAPPEN UNTIL IT IS ALREADY DONE just let the gargoyles swoop down and take me away

SCENE 3

Crayon Box: Today’s challenge is to tickle one of the game grumps! And microphone is safe!  
:egorpter: yanyiel sexbang kill this man right now 

And then he did, as he was fated to.

Inhaler walks over to Dimitri, swagger in his step, his winking showing thru his glasses. “So” He smiles “lets debate Steven Universe”  
pee  
fhelp!  
Wolfy the truck is coming. Oh god dimitri is pissing a mile away xe cant hear us  
wE SIMPLY HAVE TO CUM  
Inhaler’s fat ass, like twhelp!o apricotrs his cheek is round

Ryan: i am in this show now hi  
Remy: hi my good friend and pal ryan how are you today  
Burgundy: burgundy  
Ryan: shut the fuck up burgundy idiot dumbass lol  
Remy: yeah read the room burgundy  
Jas: the killer

I don’t think France is real  
Its real its just underground  
Dont bother istting down ebcause youll just shit yourself

semen milkshake?

bow fry french ties?

hey is that one purple?

hi

Ringo (kinning johnny lennon tests) sighed as he booted up his favorite game, Striking Vipers X. “I’m hopelessly addicted to gamer pussy,” he lamented. Back in his school days he had a friend named Globe and one day Globe was harassed by butterflies and thats why Coin has depression. Then OFGB loggehelp!d on/ “get me pregnart, coin.” he asked

My name is glowing FART  
WOAH MAN I MIGHT ASK MYSELF, HOW DID I GET HERE  
Watching the days go by, 

Doing the bartman

Water flowing underground  
WAHHHH OH GOD THE BOOK IS ABSORBING ME!!! VORING!!! ABSVORING IF YOU WILL WAHHHHHHH!!!!

And i will.  
Eyy oopsadaisiliano  
Im blue if i was green i would die

Happy Meal: oh yeah i love mormon thots! I love mormon thots  
Mr. Sketch Peter Griffiner: Well that’s very nice! But unfortunately with 687694 votes it will not spare you from execution. Now bring out the chair  
Fan walks in carrying an electric chair. She smashes it over happy meal’s disgusting cranium.  
Kids Bopz 7.8 then sighs. Theres a ten second joke where its just an awkward pause  
“Have you heard the news about this funky little place called the curch of latter dsy saints?” asked Mr. Sketch Peter Griffiner, in his magic underwear. He chuckeld a littl.e  
Happy Meal: mormon pussy? Mormon puss? Pleas  
My final message change da world  
Dsy stands for dick suck yes

Love da Mets baby love da Metshelp!  
Dear Professor Layton, the things we saw that day at the Village should be a secret that we have to keep for the rest of our lives, because, you see… Staypeee. Do you want to play fuck my ass with me?bellowed fred fuckstone  
IYa ba do!  
Yaba  
!mamayaba  
Im tryin to get this butt drank

Suddenly a Thanos sat on the chair. His large, globe-sized asscheeks making it creak  
What the fuck is going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled oso novel.   
“Oh. you know,” ofgb said sexily  
Never describe him that way again, said crayin box. And so i never did.   
Ofgb is tending to his garden and growing his cabbages. He is goijg to make a salad

Inhaler: Did you know that people die in car accidents all the time even when they’re wearing seatbelts I thought that was interesting  
Then Inhaler got in a car accident and died. His ass was too fat for the airbag to deploy and also vape died in the same accident. It haunted Server for years. Was it his fault? He felt like hje could have prevented it, he could have saved him if only he wasn’t such a big-tittied himbo. “God,” he pleaded, “are you there?”   
“Yeah whats up sexy lol” said moonrise, slapping his big himbo titties around.  
Long elmo: yeah i kill them :) 

Narrow Elmo: i dont! 

Paintball was alwats meant to be the most toxic character in oso. Unlike other villains she seeks to hurt people

Dib has become a whiny bitch

hey sans here. i had a real good time with ur mom last night ;). Anyway. Keeep an eye out for me in super smash brothers brawl for nintendo’s witch coming 2019!  
Holy fuck im going so fast right now

Kris: you’re not sans you’re using caps

SAMS DDI YOU FUCK MY MOM

Sans peepeed on my couch you fuck  
Sans DID NOT PEEPEED ON MY COUTCH SHUT UP!!!

Inspector GachaSans did you fuck my momr  
Puts “i am fucking gay”

OSO stands for Ohfuck Sausage Obfuscationhelp!  
OSO stands for tuberculOsis ScurvypOosy

I SEE YOU 

Now i get to be the giant rat cool surprise

What if i was like at the foot of your bed 6’7” like what do you do be graphic its just a hyotheticalhelp!

BEAT THE FUCK OUTTA YOU scary. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scary k,saryc. Sorry. Sweary. Sweaty ;)

damn right!  
Damn right!Damn right!  
Damn right!  
Damn right!

Ban us google docshelp!

Walgreens: get to work you cog

Phonograph thought about how much she hates her life as she clocks in to her job at walgreens. “Every day on this earth is a test” she said to her coworker pitcher. Pitcher just kicked her in the shins like he does every single day because hes a bitch. Pitcher more like bitcher

Penny was at the phone. “I try to call you everydayim researchng what to say when the truth comes out” kinhaler

Stupit. Unclke. fill.

Mr enter does not think bread is a candy  
^^^^^ THIS^^^^^^^  
SIGNAL BOODST  
I think this docs should blow up spongebob kill this doc

WHY IS MR. ENTER ReVIEWING EXTRA CREDITS

-{ Selling gobbies dm for info }-

Anyhe kind of poops is the thingone have a spare thong? mine burnt uphelp!

WHYS THERE SO MUCH BLANK SPACE HERE YOU FUCKING CRUMBS

Is the two scrotes! Blue scrote and red scrotechug jug

help!  
Princess Scrote

help!  
Here’s a thing that happened to one of my friends. I was one of my friends.  
Basically, we were walking down the sidewalk, talking about something meaningless. I think it had to do with a movie. Then this bus screeche  
ch ch. screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeches up, stops next to us, and a bunch of people with “Dish with Chish” shirts climbed out and started peating him up. I was punched and kunched and kicked a bit too, and kicked a bit too, and chicken bits too.  
punched  
After figuring out what’s happening, I died.

After figuring out what’s happening, I started a panic attack, getting off. hmm. but i managed to avoid lion rotation by going full faces. He was quite jinjohelp! I called 911 and I called 711 and I called my mom and I called everyday researching what to say and I called the hospital. I was fine, with only a cup- hah, hah, atchoo! Down with sneeze.

Server: I have a crush on Dimitri. it kind of poops  
Well who doesnt!  
Dimitri: I’m sorry Server you are the perfect man but i can’t fuck anyone without tuberculosis. Im going to give you tuberculosis   
Server: ahhhh ahhh my pee is everywehre   
Server: my water broke  
Remy (in the bathroom): wash your hands please  
Hands: (washing)  
Jeff: the killer  
Michaelphone: the killer  
Match: Yeah, I know, she was so surprised.  
Pencil: Really?  
Match: Oh, for sure! I mean, it wasn't very bug, just a little big, but Flower went crazy!  
Penciit kind of poops is the thingl: OMG, Flower is really afraid of bugs!  
Match: Well, yeah. Flower thinks she's so fabulous! Like the time she asked Icy if she was beautiful…  
Flower: Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful?  
Ice Cube: Umm, no?  
Ice Cube: Oh, oh! I remember that! I am so gonna get revenge on her! I cannot believe how she thinks we will be her servants! I'm so glad you guys are my friends, though. Really! Bubble likes me too. Right, Bubble? Riiiiight?

“Ugh, it’s so boring around here,” whined Microphone. He decided to amuse himself with a trip to hot topic with his friend Nail Clippers. They killed Black Square for fun on the way. “I have blood in my hair, rawr, DX” screamed Mic. Nail clippers ssold him at the Hot Topic to buy a gir shirt.   
“Fun gamer fact,” the cashier, who was also Pen from bfdi piped up, “waffles are technically a candy!” Nail Clippers sold him too.  
“Thats not a waffle ball its a pancake ball” said the announcer, as he bought pen and started tickling his nose.

Happy Meal: I am pregnant and i think the baby is the new jospeh smith. Chick nuggets please help me i don’t know what pregnancy is i cant care for another living being  
Chicken nuggets: im sorry happy meal. But i was never realhelp!  
Happy Meal: oh damn that sucks lol  
Guy: guy  
Happy Meal: pen is right scurvy pussy is a candy  
Flower: kills pen  
Ruby: damn babe epic  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
(childbirth takes a while)  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Happy meal: *gives birth to flower*  
Madden!  
Flower; Damn… guess that’s me mormon whoop whoop  
Flower: im 38

Anybody care to do some fortnite dances in the arbys parking lot?

I think that entire energy drinks are just bite sized candies you can pop in your mjouth 

Do you want to RP with me :)?  
[wadldes up to you]  
[turns you into a fine powder and sells you to the first person who approaches me]  
[approaches]  
[offers you a fine spice freshy ground from my farm] :)  
OH WOULD I  
woukd you?  
WOULD I  
Woudl you??  
WOULD IWould you what  
Woody  
Woody ooo

Wah wah.

WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
NOSTALGIA CRITIC SLUT DROP

O o

scary  
HOLY SHIT CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS FUCKING MOVIE? YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME!!!! AHHHH!!!

I CANT BELIEVE THIS AT ALL

#pregnantwithcrayonshelp!

Everybody respondbwith your favorite heterohelp!  
Thats easy! Its you  
Paintball  
Homer j  
!adamlyon  
Wolfy not with THAT attitude I’M NOT A HETERO sure  
gibby  
Dimitri during nostril pride monthNOSTRILS I am snorting dimitri right now  
paintball  
Cologne oso  
Me when i snort dimitriDoug walker during slut drop  
Cloutmaster Game Grumpus (only blue pregnant one though)  
Evil Freddy benson who is regular freddy benson and is also cis  
Gibby againcheeked   
Green Inhaler (who is snorting me)(not Red Inhaler)  
Dimitri: can someone please tell me who’s snorting me   
inhaler: whadda hell im in smash bros!!!  
The Tube

Red inhaler: i love men and the working class but sadly my ass is inverted

WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I

WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOWOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOWOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOOULD I  
WOULD I  
WOULD I

NUDITY  
Oh my delectable naked angel how I love the embrace of your tender cheeks in mine  
You’re tender, sterile and so lovely, a smooch with you puts me cloud nine  
That pride month mood  
Jonesy  
Cheeked up inhaler pride flag

What if luigi was 3 inches tall and crawling in your ear. You tell him to stop but he is in there

Egoraptor and michael when its pride month be like help!

i got such a freakin tiny lil head its so tiny youll never hit me i cant be beat i wont hurt you give suck of teat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡Check out my funny Lenny Bind hahaFUCK OFF

Sniper: Ey medic check out how loud i can pee help!pssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh

Mr. Etner Animated Atrocities Cats don;t dans 420: Extra Credits  
Is there something in your cartoon reviewer body for me to drink  
What the hell gamers. Let me tell you. Dis is da worst cahtoon i evah watched. Dere aint a good lot or nuttin’! Piec’a gahbage i tells ya.  
Mr enter says NUTTING!!  
THEY SAID A SWEAR ON MR. ENTER?

(bitch)

“I can feel the baby kicking” corny said rubbing his swollen pregnant belly. “I wish my ex wife would pay child support, i cant afford to buy enough mcdonalds apple pies to satisfy my cravings.”

Coin was walking by when corny finally felt his water break after 3 years of being pregnant. “Aahhhhh the contractions hurt so bad” he laid down on the ground,his womb water getting everywhere. “What am i supposed to do with all this water?”  
“Please, Corny,” said Retainer. “Put me back in.”

we’re inflating the document

Patrick gout Patrick gout Patrick gout we gotta cure his gout just enter the fun 16 digit number on the back of your credit card

8008 1354 2066 66969

1 S Park St Apt 103A  
She really liked apple juice

fuckslikeachamp  
Looking! Im loo,ing

:) i love you sittin :)

“Time to sit down and turn into bread,” said Reimu Hakurei.  
“Oh boy, my favorite candy it kind of poops is the thingdy!” said Marisa. It kind of poops is the thing  
:[  
List words to describe mario’s ass here:  
#ITALIANO  
Pasta ): :) .().  
kiwis is like a pair of marios hairy as fuck and something to bite into JAS DID NOT WRITE THAT SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO FRAME  
Is there something in your kiwi ass for me to drink

Round, round, round, round, round, round watch the city burnparty inthe hills we can party in the burbs roof on fire let it burn champagne in my hand i’m not concerned, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, you ever think about how fucked up all these jokes are, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, FLAT, Round, round, round, round  
So fucking sexy, shaven, balding like NOT the earth, round,  
Mario is a funny little man and i love alll his funny games! With all his good friends such as Yoshi and toad! He is known for saying yipee! Wahoo! Yaha!!!! Woah!!! Itsame!!! Mario!!!! Yipee!!! You mario is a protestant but he HAS fucked the pope so that;s something number one!!! YAHOOOOO YIPPE YAHOO YIPEE round, round, his hubris  
What ass?  
Spinel me right round babey right round 

The sexiest thing about zap brannigann from futurama is absolutely fucking nothing!! Hate that dumb bitch  
PISS OFF YOU CABBAGE  
Server: 

Flashback to Donut BFB and Egoraptor having sex.  
Donut BFB knocks over some more stuff and shatters a mirror. He sits on the floor and picks up Egoraptor’s red dress.  
Flashback to Egoraptor trying on the dress.  
Donut BFB dry-humps the dress amid flashbacks of fucking Egoraptor when she was wearing it.  
Donut BFB: You tramp!  
Peter Griffin: Holy Crap Lois! Donut BFB and Egoraptor are having sex! This is unbelievable!  
He tears the dress up.  
Flashback to Egoraptor and Peter Griffin dancing.  
Flashback to Egoraptor saying “I put up with you”  
Donut BFB picks up a box and opens it to reveal a handgun.  
Donut BFB: Why? Why is this happening to me? Why?! It’s over. God, forgive me.  
Flashback to Egoraptor saying “everything will be alright”  
Donut BFB puts the gun in his mouth.  
Flashback to Egoraptor saying “goodbye, Donut BFB”  
Donut BFB fires the gun and falls backward in slow motion.  
Fade to black.  
Cut to Peter Griffin and Egoraptor dashing into the bedroom to find Donut BFB’s bloody corpse.  
Peter Griffin: Wake up, Donut BFB, come on!  
Donut BFB is clearly dead and blood is everywhere.  
Egoraptor: Is he dead? (sobbing) My god, Peter Griffin, is he dead?  
Peter Griffin: Yes, he’s dead. Yes he’s dead!  
Egoraptor: (sobbing) Oh my god…help!  
Peter Griffin slowly kisses Donut BFB’s forehead.  
Egoraptor: Oh my god.  
Peter Griffin and Egoraptor embrace.  
Egoraptor: I’ve lost him, but I still have you, right? Right?  
Peter Griffin: You don’t have me. You’ll never have me. You killed him.  
Egoraptor: Peter Griffin, we’re free to be together. I love you. I love you!  
Peter Griffin: Tramp! You killed him. You’re the cause of all of this. I don’t love you. Get out of my life, you bitch!  
I used to have this dream  
Back when I was a child  
I’d make the Pokerap listenable  
And everybody’d call me reckless and wild  
But I never gave up  
I kept at it everyday  
But with Pikachu beside me  
And my dex to guide me  
I knew that there’d be a way  
To ignore all of the naysayers,  
I’d need a thicker skin than Metapod  
Why not leave my comfort zone  
Jump into the Unown  
Maybe someday everyone would applaud  
Michael enters.  
Michael: What’s happening?!  
Peter Griffin: Donut BFB’s dead!  
Michael: Wake up, Donut BFB, please, please! It’s not right! It’s not right!  
Egoraptor: Michael, he’s in a better place.  
Michael: Leave us! Both of you leave.  
Peter Griffin: As far as I’m concerned, you can drop off the earth. That’s a promise.  
Michael: Just leave! Both of you!  
Peter Griffin: Leave him, alright! Let him be with him!  
Michael: Why, Donut BFB? Why? Donut BFB, why? Why?  
Michael sobs. Peter Griffin and Egoraptor, who were in the process of leaving, rejoin Michael and comfort him. We hear police sirens. The three of them appear to take turns fellating Donut BFB’s corpse as we hear generic police chatter.  
Fade to black and roll credits.  
Post-credits scene: Fanboy and Chum-Chum come on screen and say hey everyone bet you missed us :) wooAAHOoOW  
help!  
Oh no  
Let’s all show our favourite political compasses!  
Authoritarian Ferb  
hey fred! I have found a new exciting thing to do, haha! It kinda poops is the thing 

Dark Freddy Benson Animal I Have Become AMV

Woaugh o_O what the fuck? David bfb just showed his shoe size. David please. I must know your shoe size. I knw your shoe size   
<( * You feel the wee wee dance crawling up your bladderD  
Luigi Posting 0_o

luigi wanna play a gamecube!  
WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IS MARIO S  
SMOKING THE GAME CUBE MARIO NO NO NONONONON ONONONONONONONONO PLEASE DONT YOU’LL DIE IM GOING TO FUCKING CRY PLEASE DONT ROLL UP THAT FORESKIN INTO A JOINT OH GOD OH FUCK HES SMOKING IT

Uh oh the Goom

EY MARIO I AM PE

LE LUIG

I I AM PEEIGI

Just stand there

LUIGI MAKES A WEIRD NOISE FOR 6 MINUTES 720p HD NIGHTCORE WITH INVERTED COLORS while i play unfitting music  
help!  
help!

How super mario 63! !YYOU soulja boy tell em

This man ate my grapes

!mamapapa  
!mamapapa  
!mamapapa  
!ask

!mamapapahelp!

DANGO JINJO

JINJO: JINJ

I’M TAKING YOUR O HOSTAGE IT’S MINE NOW hahahahahahahahahaha you e O

Giveat asse it back :(  
"Why is she so rude?" -insensitive nobodies that will never understand my story or what I've been through.

"Why are you one inch tall?" -my mother  
Can we fix the spacing...nohelp!

How many blueberries can you fit in your mouth? Your hands? You r heart? Your conscience? Your coffin is already full of the damned things, how long will itbe until you are too? Ae you ready to face the truth? 

Little lad love berries and cream berries and cream berries and cream and hbogjflrjlfgjflj fjgfdf

V  
Allergic reactionoh god the penut butter was too spicy. Fucking deadly candy god I hate thisbb dangan ronpa BULLSHIT  
Bit ass  
Big ass  
Swollen and allergic from the paenut buter cleanse  
It hurts so good it hurts so bad oh I freel like dr gaster right now

youre all my friends and i love you so much thank you

If you criticize this docs you’re mean


End file.
